


Void Text Transcriptions

by Hyuuint



Series: Self Insert Saga. [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: For my Fic., Helps With Void Text!, More like decoding?, Not stand-alone., Though it kinda works as weird thought stuff., Translation Stuff., Undoing a style?, whatever.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuint/pseuds/Hyuuint
Summary: This is to help the folks reading my Self Insert Saga to understand the Void-Speak from Adventure's Aftermath and onwards. Have a look, but SPOILERS for the stuff be ahead!Hope it helps!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

“HUMAN.”

 

“SUP.”

 

“I HAVE BEEN WATCHING.”

 

“EXACTLY WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE, HUMAN.”

 

“JUST LIKE THEN YOU ARE MOUTHY NOW. EVEN IN YOUR DEPRESSION.”

 

“DO NOT DELUDE YOURSELF.”

 

“YOU HAVE LOST YOUR SPARK.”

 

“YOUR JOY FOR LIFE HAS DISAPPEARED.”

 

“I AM HERE TO END YOUR SUFFERING.”

 

“I AM HERE TO OFFER A WAY BACK.”

 

“I WAS THERE. I SAW YOUR ACTIONS.”

 

“I SAW YOU SAVE THE YOUNG PRINCE FROM HIMSELF.”

 

“I SAW THE VOID SPLINTER. AND I SAW YOU FALL INTO IT.”

 

“I KNOW HOW IT FEELS.”

 

“I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE RIPPED AWAY.”

 

“TO HAVE THE WORLD GO ON IN SPITE OF YOUR INVOLVEMENT WIPED AWAY.”

 

“TO HAVE LOST THE CONNECTION TO A WORLD YOU LOVED.”

 

“BUT YOU HAVE ONE SENSATION YOU CAN AVOID.”

 

“YOU ARE STILL REMEMBERED.”

 

“PARTIALLY. THERE IS ANOTHER CONNECTION YOU HAVE.”

 

“IT SLIPPED THROUGH AS WELL.”

 

“I SLIPPED INTO ANOTHER LINE. ANOTHER TIME.”

 

“I WANTED TO REPAY YOUR KINDNESS.”

 

“I DOUBT MY OTHER FRAGMENTS WILL MISS IT, REGARDLESS OF ITS FASCINATING CONTENT.”

 

“IT IS SYNCED TO YOU AND ONLY YOU. IF YOU TAKE IT YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE WORLD IT IS FROM.”

 

“BUT…”

 

“IT IS ONE WAY. IF YOU LEAVE, YOU WILL LEAVE THIS WORLD.”

 

“YOU MAY THINK YOURSELF UNHAPPY, BUT ONLY FOR WHAT YOU WANT. YOU MUST DECIDE WHICH WORLD. ONE THAT YOU HAVE KNOWN FOR BUT A FEW DAYS OR ONE THAT COME FROM. FRIENDS IN BOTH. FAMILY IN BOTH. ONLY ONE TO BE CHOSEN.”

 

“CHOOSE. WHEN YOU HAVE DECIDED, I WILL BE SUMMONED.”


	2. Chapters 2-3

Chapter 2

Perhaps I can help.

 

Chapter 3

Poor being. Such a terrible choice to make.

The doctor and associates are hardly the only ones to have fallen here.

Please. Stay a moment, being. I have another option for you.

Such hurtful words. I just wanted to offer you the chance to do your adventure all over again.

It’s very simple

You say that you miss your friends… but in reality, you miss the adventure.

The thrill. The excitement. The chase. The verbal chess. You miss the quest, the journey. Not the end. After all, it’s just the END. The beginning and middle is always better, right?

Ahh, I see that. You do miss it.

The magic. The spark. You want to recapture that.

After all, they already started to live their lives without you. Why not start fresh and be there from beginning to end?

I can give you that chance. No strings attached.

Oh how insightful. Yes, one string. I would make a few… changes. To spice things up of course.

What kind of adventure would it be if you experienced like you did before?

Oh no no no no no. I would not hurt them. I would simply drop your self on the grave of the Child again, and simply change a few things.

Ahh, I see you do not trust me. That is fine. I can wait. Just think on my offer… I will be waiting…

“HELLO HUMAN.”

“YOU SEEM STRESSED.”

“I DID NOT MEAN TO CAUSE YOU STRIFE.”

“EVEN IF IT WAS JUST ONE TIME LINE, YOU SAVED MY PEOPLE. I WANTED TO REPAY YOUR KINDNESS.”

“BUT I DID-”

“I APOLOGIZE.”

“YOU WERE IN PAIN. I WANTED TO HELP YOU. I DID NOT MEAN TO CAUSE MORE.”

“ONE MONTH, ONE DAY, ONE HOUR AFTER THE MESSAGE.”

“BUT SOON ENOUGH THAT YOU COULD REJOIN THEM.”

“IF IT HELPS, I AM CERTAIN THAT YOUR REAPPEARANCE WOULD MAKE THEM HAPPY AS WELL. THEY KNEW YOU A SHORT TIME, BUT YOUR LOSS WAS VERY DEVASTATING TO THEM AS WELL.”

“I WOULD GIVE EVERYTHING OF OURSELVES TO BE BACK AMONG THAT WONDERFUL WORD. ANY OF THEM.”

“YES. YES YOU DID.”

“I WILL GIVE YOU MORE TIME. AND I WILL DO ALL I CAN TO PREVENT YOUR RETURN UNTIL YOU ARE SURE.”

“HUMAN.”

“BEWARE THE OTHERS OF THE VOID.”


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“HELLO HUMAN.”

“I FEEL THAT YOU HAVE MADE YOUR DECISION.”

“ASK AND I SHALL ANSWER TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY.”

“I AM UNSURE. YOUR PLACEMENT IN THE UNDERGROUND IN THE FIRST PLACE WAS AKIN TO YOU HAVING AN OUT-OF-BODY EXPERIENCE.”

“THIS IS GOING TO BE A TRANSFERAL OF THE FULL SELF BY THE POWER OF THE VOID ITSELF. THANKS TO YOUR CONNECTION YOU WOULD CEASE TO EXIST IN ONE PLANE BUT BE REMADE IN ANOTHER. ALL BECAUSE OF THIS DEVICE.”

“INTENTION AND MEMORY IS THE CRUX OF OUR MAGIC. WITH THE NEW ROYAL SCIENTIST HAVING LINKED THIS DEVICE TO YOU, YOUR OWN USAGE OF THE MAGIC WITHIN, AS WELL AS THE EVENTS AND THOUGHTS THAT TRANSPIRED THROUGHOUT. YOU HAD UNINTENTIONALLY CREATED THE PERFECT ANCHOR TO SWITCH BETWEEN YOUR UNIVERSE, THEIR UNIVERSE, AND THE SPACE BETWEEN WITHOUT HARM TO YOUR SELF.”

“NO. I DID NOT.”

“WHEN I… FELL INTO THE VOID, I HAD CAST ASIDE WHAT FEW THINGS THAT COULD HAVE HELPED ME. I DID NOT FIGURE THIS OUT UNTIL WELL AFTER MY ARRIVAL. ARRIVALS.”

“BY THE TIME I DID, OTHERS IN THE VOID HAD JOINED WITH MY BEING. NOW? THERE IS NOT A SOLE OBJECT THAT COULD BRING MY FORM BACK TO EXISTENCE.”

“DO NOT APOLOGIZE. BY HELPING YOU, BY TELLING YOU THIS, YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO REAWAKEN MEMORIES. EVEN IF WE DO NOT RETURN, BEING REMEMBERED BY EVEN A SINGLE INDIVIDUAL HELPS MY PSYCHE.”

“TO ANSWER YOUR ORIGINAL QUESTION, I BELIEVE THAT THE ITEMS DIRECTLY ON YOUR PERSON WOULD BE ABLE TO MOVE WITH YOU. HOWEVER, THIS WILL DENY ORGANIC MATERIAL.”

“LIVING. NONFUNCTIONAL ORGANIC MATERIAL WOULD BE TOO INERT.”

“HMM?”

“THEN GERMS AND BACTERIA NOT NATIVE TO THE OTHER UNIVERSES COULD NOT PASS THROUGH.” The Void-Being’s eyes actually started to glow. “THIS EXPLAINS WHY I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH CREATURES, NO MATTER HOW SMALL I WILLED MYSELF.”

“I HAD NOT CONSIDERED THAT. WE HAD NOT DELVED INTO HUMAN PHYSIOLOGY IN SO LONG…” 

“YOU WILL NEED TO INGEST MONSTER FOOD AS A RULE FOR SOME TIME UNTIL YOUR SYSTEMS HEAL.”

“I AM GOING TO AGREE TO THAT SENTIMENT.”

“NO. AS FAR AS MY THEORIES GO YOU WILL BE LOCKED INTO THE UNIVERSE OF MONSTERS AND MAGIC.”

“I DO NOT KNOW. THERE IS MUCH ABOUT THIS THAT IS UNKNOWN EVEN TO OURSELVES. A CHANCE MAY EXIST, BUT I DO NOT KNOW.”

“....IN TERMS OF YOUR COMMUNICATION, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE RESULT OF YOUR COMPUTER.”

“ACTIVELY. SUBCONSCIOUSLY. UNCONSCIOUSLY. ALL AT ONCE. I COULD NOT LET THAT AVATAR BE DISSIPATED. NOT UNTIL YOU HAD MADE YOUR DECISION.”

“I WAS PLANNING. IF YOU HAD DECIDED TO STAY IN YOUR HOME REALM, IF YOU TRULY DESIRED TO REMAIN, I WOULD HAVE ENABLED THE PROGRAM TO BE DELETE AS YOUR FRIEND HAD TRIED. UNTIL THEN, I MADE SURE THAT YOUR CONNECTION REMAINED. ANOTHER GIFT FROM THE FRIENDS YOU HAD MADE.”

“THE DEVICE SANS USED WAS A PROTOTYPE VOID TRANSPORTER. WHEN USED IT WAS SUPPOSED TO DO WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING TO DO. TO DISCOVER OTHER UNIVERSES, OTHER WAYS THAT LIFE HAD DECIDED TO GO. ONE UNIVERSE WHERE HUMANS WERE THE ONLY ONES TO EXIST. ANOTHER WITH MONSTERS. ANOTHER WITH THE ANNOYING DOG THAT RULES AS A TYRANT. SO MANY.

“I CAUGHT GLIMPSES OF THEM IN MY CREATION OF THE DEVICE. THE DARKNESS… IT CALLED OUT TO US. TO DARK, DARKER STILL. IT WAS SO INTERESTING. SO COMPELLING. 

“I TESTED MY MACHINE. ONLY ONCE.”

“QUITE LITERALLY. A SINGLE MOMENT OF CLUMSINESS, AN ERRANT BUTTON PUSHED, AND MY BEING WAS RIPPED INTO AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF SHREDS.”

“SANS TRIED SO HARD TO UNDO THE DAMAGE. AT LEAST, IN THE TIME HE COULD REMEMBER. IN THE TIMELINES HE KNEW. SO MANY WAYS THE UNIVERSE HAD GONE. AND I WAS A PART OF NONE OF THEM. YET, I WAS INCLUDED IN ALL OF THEM.”

“YOUR SANS, THE SANS THAT SENT YOU THAT MESSAGE, HE CREATED A WEAKER SECONDARY LINK. THAT WAS ENOUGH TO PROVIDE A MEANS OF CONTACT. A MEANS TO OFFER YOU THIS CHANCE.”

“AND, IN THAT ONE INSTANCE, IN THAT ONE HAPPENING, THE MACHINE WAS ACTIVE. IT PULLED ONE BEING OUT OF AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF BEINGS INTO ITS HOME UNIVERSE. BY SHEER QUANTUM MIRACLE…”

“YOU. YOU WERE THE ONE TO HAVE THEIR CONSCIOUSNESS TRANSFERRED. THE ONE BEING TO END A CYCLE. THE ONE BEING TO HAVE LOVED AND LOST BUT HAVING THE CHANCE TO LOVE AGAIN.”

“I WAS AS STRUCK AS YOU ARE NOW.”

“ASK AWAY. I AM QUITE… HAPPY TO BE EDUCATING AGAIN.”

“DO NOT SPEAK OF IT. DO NOT THINK OF IT. BOTH ACTIONS GIVE IT POWER. AND IT HAS ALREADY GAINED SO MUCH FROM YOUR UNIVERSE. YOUR CONNECTION WILL LEAD IT TO A STRENGTH IMMEASURABLE.”

“I DO NOT APOLOGIZE FOR MY REACTION. IF IT HAS CONTACTED YOU, THEN YOU ARE ALREADY A TARGET. LIKELY FOR THE SAME GIFT THAT HAS BEEN GRANTED TO YOU.”

“I WILL LET YOU REST NOW. PREPARE YOURSELF. AND BEWARE THE NUMBER.”

“HELLO AGAIN HUMAN”

“I CAN TELL.”

“CALM YOURSELF. I DO NOT KNOW. I AM SORRY.”

“I AM CERTAIN OF IT.”

“TAKE IT AND YOU WILL BE BACK TO THE WORLD I MISS.”

Ah ah ah. Not quite yet, I think…


	4. Chapter 6

Now calm yourself. You really need to think my choice over.

 

But they attained their happiness without you.

 

And they lived without you.

 

The choice is still here, you know.

 

“THEY HAVE MADE THEIR DECISION QUITE CLEAR!”

 

“LEAVE THEM BE.”

 

Ah yes, the Forgotten Conglomerate. The one who played with the Void and succumbed.

 

I wonder why you have decided to help them. Surely out of the goodness of your multiple hearts.

 

Ahhh, I know. You felt their link. You want to join them. Ohh… you want to  _ replace _ them.

 

“WE WOULD N-”

 

It crossed your mind. Ah such a lovely, difficult choice. It would have been so easy for you.

 

“IT IS. THE EASE OF WHICH THEY SPEAK IS GREATLY EXAGGERATED, BUT IT WAS POSSIBLE. IS POSSIBLE. BUT IT IS NOT MY CHANCE TO TAKE.”

 

No, but it crossed your mind, didn’t it.

 

“SILENCE, FOUL BEING.”

 

I wouldn’t trust them if I were you.

 

Ah ha. Ha ha ha. Not likely. I still sense your desire, however faint you think it is.

 

A game is what helped me get so far, foolish being.

 

“ENOUGH. LEAVE.”

 

I will decide when I leave. Not you.

 

“YOU SHALL NOT HARM THEM.”

 

I never intended to harm them.

 

“LEAVE!”

 

No. I do not think I will.

 

“HUMAN, YOU ARE NOT SAFE HERE.”

 

“THIS IS BEYOND YOU.”

 

Touch me, and your choice will be fulfilled.

 

“HUMAN.”

 

“I WILL NOT LET IT SUCCEED!”

 

You cannot win, Fallen Beings. You were merely dumped into this realm. I am a part of it.

 

“THEY- IT- THAT BEING IS NOT YOUR CHOICES BUT MORE THE IMPULSE TO CHOOSE THEM AND THE DEDICATION TO KEEP THE CHOICE MADE.”

 

“IT IS CORRECT IN SAYING IT HAS BEEN AROUND. IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN.”

 

“IT AMASSED ITS CURRENT FORM FROM THE PLAYERS’ CHOICES. SPECIFICALLY FROM THE MORE… DIRE PATH.”

 

“NO. THE PLAYERS CHOICES TO CONTINUE. TO QUIT. TO FINISH. TO UNDO AND REDO.” 

 

“TO WATCH IT THROUGH. THAT IS WHAT CONTRIBUTED.”

 

“HUMAN, FOCUS!”

 

Ah so now you know. I so enjoy this medium, this game. So easy to assert myself. Such a wonderful avatar to use. The child’s image…

 

“THE-”

 

Phone… of course… the link…

 

“THEY GAIN CONTROL OF THE LINK. AND THEY GAIN TWO UNIVERSES TO CLAIM AND GROW STRONGER FROM.”

 

“THEY CANNOT TOUCH IT.”

 

Do not get in my way, conglomerate.

 

“HUMAN. TAKE THE PHONE. TAKE THE LINK.”

 

Stop.

 

“YES.”

 

_ Stop. _

 

**_ENOUGH._ **

 

**_The link will be mine. I will spread._ **

 

“I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO RUIN THE FIRST SHRED OF HOPE AND PURPOSE I HAVE HAD IN ALL THIS TIME!”

 

**_You cannot keep this up, conglomerate._ **

 

**_I will win. I have already won so many times._ **

 

“....human…”

 

“....take it… please… leave.”

 

“....please. go. i have been lost so long. i was found. i can be found again….”

 

“ **_DO IT.”_ **

 

**_NO! I WILL NOT BE DENIED!_ **

 

**_I WILL WIN! I AM DETERMINED TO WIN! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!!!_ **


End file.
